An Awkward Story
by jessiej1993
Summary: VERY FUNNY! This is a story all Inu fans would enjoy reading. Random, Awkward, and Hilarious, perfectly describe this story. Almost every character is in this so it's not like im favoring certain characters! read and enjoy


Reminder: I don't take complete credit for this story because some of it was written in the Inuyasha group on myspace. I wrote most of it though...like I take over from the mirage thing. I wrote everything myself after that. Yes, I know. I just like deleted the story and posted it again...because I fixed some stuff and also to see if anyone would read this and like it. Send me some reviews if you enjoyed the story.

Warning: lots of laughter ahead!

On a bright and sunny day Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken are resting (not much to do). Rin is picking flowers. Then Sesshomaru tells Jaken to watch Rin. Jaken and Rin wave goodbye as he walks away. Afterwards, Rin goes back to field and starts picking flowers again and soon after Jaken falls asleep while watching Rin and mist started to develop around them.

A couple hours later Sesshomaru comes back to find Rin missing. "JAKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He hits Jaken on the head and steps on him and then he goes looking for Rin. He finds Rin with Kagome, who is holding Rin, she is bleeding.

"Sesshomaru I was just ... I..."

Sesshomaru walks over to Kagome and sits down next to her and looks at Kagome and Rin.

"Sesshomaru. I found her here and I..." Sesshomaru looks at her with kind eyes.

Kagome pauses for a moment. Sesshomaru asks

"What happened Rin?"

"Lord... Sesshomaru..."

Rin passes out Kagome puts a wet towel on her forehead.

"She has lost too much blood, she needs to rest..." Kagome looks at Sesshomaru.

She had been hurt by a demon and Kagome tried to fire an arrow at it, but she missed it because she can't hit jack with an arrow. Also, which made things worse the arrow had curved around and came back and hit Rin but Kagome didn't want to tell Sesshomaru so she would get lucky with him.

Kagome felt a little guilty about Rin's injuries since it was partly her fault so she cleaned her wounds and but bandages on them. Then she saw Sesshomaru running behind a tree, obviously to piss and she threw Rin to the side making her hit the tree and she ran to see him.

He asked her, "What are you doing girl?"

"I'm admiring the site that will forever be mine and mine alone you hear me? If I find out anyone else sees that you will die you bitch! And trust me the next arrow I shoot won't hit Rin, it will hit you!"

"What!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Oh you weren't suppose to hear that." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and said "You stupid bitch!!!!!!!" Then he slapped her across the face and said nothing. Then Rin woke up. Kagome starting yelling at Sesshomaru and neither of them knew Rin was awake.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! At least helped her!"

Then Sesshomaru said, "Your a fucking liar!" Rin really didn't know what had happened and didn't want to be involved so she closed her eyes and pretended to go to sleep.

They continued to argue until Rin finally got bored and started leaving so she could pick more flowers. Sesshomaru didn't even notice that she had left as he continued to argue with Kagome. Rin picked flowers for about a half hour. She could still her hear those two fighting so she decided to run away, hoping that someone would notice. She eventually got lost, and she heard a rustle in a bush.

It was a demon! It had two heads and it was really ugly. Rin screamed and started running.

MEANWHILE NOT TO FAR AWAY

Sesshomaru hears Rin's scream he stops fighting with Kagome and runs off to go save her.

Kagome screams, "FUCK YOU!" Sesshomaru ran to Rin's side and she yelled,

"I saw this demon! It was really ugly and it had two heads!!" Then Ah Un came out and Jaken was riding him.

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow and asked, "Rin, is this the demon you saw?"

Rin said, "Umm... maybe..."

Then an ugly two headed demon came out and yelled, "BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!!"

Rin screamed again and then Sesshomaru chopped off one of the heads then the demon grew 3 heads back in the place that Sesshomaru had chopped the one head off.

It roared angrily, then each head in unison yelled, "BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA"

Sesshomaru was surprised that the demons head grew back...but it was more than 1 head. So he used his poison claw on it and the demon dropped to the ground screaming in pain and bleeding badly. They left.

Even from a great distance they could hear the demon screaming and Jaken says "You should have just killed it, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru, of course, was completely ignoring him. Rin was happy and ran ahead to look for more flowers and Jaken ran after her. Then Naraku ran by and grabbed Rin. Sesshomaru goes after Naraku. Rin is kicking Naraku but doesn't loosen his grip on her at all. Sesshomaru catches up with Naraku and attacks but Kohaku jumps in and blocks the attack. He backs off. Suddenly, Sango followed by everyone else runs onto the scene, they had been following Kohaku.

Sango says, "It's Sesshomaru! What is he doing here!?"

Then Kagome, riding Inuyasha, said, "Naraku has Rin!"

Then she aims an arrow at Naraku's head and he disappears dropping Rin to the ground.

Jaken asks, "Rin, are you alright?" but before she could answer Sesshomaru starts to walk away and she happily follows him with Jaken running along behind her.

Inuyasha yells, "Wait…what the hell just happened here?!"

Sesshomaru turns and stares coldly at Inuyasha and then he yelled "HEY I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!"

Sesshomaru paid no attention and kept walking to the place Naraku had disappeared. Rin, Jaken, and Ah Un followed. Then Naraku's poisonous insects began following them.

Sango says, "What's his problem?" Inuyasha wasn't paying and attention and was still yelling at Sesshomaru,

"HEY WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING I JUST ASKED YOU SOMETHING!"

Kagome puts her hand on his shoulder and says, "Maybe you should just forget it."

When in reality she just doesn't want Sesshomaru to mention what happened earlier. Naraku's insects attacked and Inuyasha attacked the insects and then Ran ahead to try and find Naraku. Out of no where Kagome saw a shadow and it was Naraku!! He jumped out and killed her. Inuyasha turned around and found Kagome dead. Then Kagura attacked Sesshomaru's gang. She placed a special flower upon Rin's head. Rin became an attractive grown-up demon and killed Kagura. She looked at Sesshomaru with lust and he returns the look. They're heads get closer and then Inuyasha appears.

"Save Kagome! She---" Starts drooling when he sees Rin.

Naraku comes back to attack. Then Kagura gets back up and they both attack. Rin cuts Kagura in half with a single sweep. Sesshomaru does the same to Naraku. Sango goes to check if they're died. Miroku confirms it. Inuyasha asks Sesshomaru to bring Kagome back, and he refuses. Rin slaps him.

Then Sesshomaru brings Kagome back to life before he gets slapped again. Kagome hugs Sesshomaru and gets punched by Rin. Then Inuyasha gets mad at Rin and they get into a fist fight. Then Rin knocks Inuyasha out and Kagome decides to jump in and shoot at Rin but Sesshomaru gets in front of Rin and deflects the arrow back at Kagome, Inuyasha gets up and jumps in the way and gets hit by it, then Kagome pulls the arrow out of his shoulder where it had hit and bandaged it while Miroku, Sango, and Kirara jump in ready to battle.

Then Sesshomaru says, "If Inuyasha can't fight his battles he shouldn't fight at all."

Kagome states, "Like you're one to talk, stepping in to help Rin."

Sesshomaru just looks at Kagome then turns and starts to walk away. Rin and Jaken break into a fight about being Sesshomaru's mate. Disgusted Sesshomaru kills Jaken and then Rin kills Kagome. Everyone is confused so, Ah kills Un, Sango kills Miroku, and Kirara kills Shippo.

Then everyone that is still alive says, "OH SHIT!" Then Sesshomaru uses the Tensaiga to bring everyone back to life except for Kagome. Inuyasha gets pissed and starts yelling at Sesshomaru.

"You bastard why do you bring everyone back to life except Kagome!!"

Sesshomaru shouted, "Because she is a lying bitch!"

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, "Kagome...a liar? No! You're the liar Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru had already walked away and Rin and Jaken followed him. Ah and Un were in a fight because one head had killed the other. Sesshomaru had chopped off both their heads and used Tensaiga to bring them back again..

MEANWHILE IN KAGOME'S TIME, HOJO COMES BY TO SEE IF KAGOME IS HOME AND FALLS INTO THE BONE EATER'S WELL

He actually went through and he was wondering where he was.

"This is a strange placem" he said, "Hey Kagome! I brought some herbs for you sickness! Kagome?!"

He wondered around until he came to a village that was full of hot women that were bearing Miroku's children. Hojo asked where is the father of them all and they said he was with some girl named Kagome so he left to find them and came across Inuyasha and the gang (without a Kagome).

"Have you seen Kagome?" Hojo asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha said that she had been killed and Hojo got really upset. Then he told Hojo that they were looking for Sesshomaru because he could bring her back to life. So he left with the Inu gang to save Kagome. They stopped for a break and Sango was cooking something for them to eat. When it was done she gave some to them. It was brown, bubbling and it looked gross.

Then Miroku said, "Great for a first try. Now can you make something edible?" Sango hit Miroku in the head with the pan she used to cook it.

Then Sango said, "Come on guys try it. Please..."

So everybody ate a little bit of it and started to throw up. Then Sango lost her temper and started to chase Miroku around hitting him with the pan. Then Hojo decided to cook and it actually came out good.

Inuyasha asked, "How do you know Kagome any way?"

Hojo replied, "Oh were going out." Inuyasha gets really upset and kills Hojo.

Then Miroku says, "Now we have to bring two people back to life!"

Inuyasha says, "Oh hell!"

Then they continue on their way with Kirara carrying both Kagome and Hojo. That was when Sesshomaru showed up and he asked, "How long are you going to follow me?"

Inuyasha replied, "Until you bring back Kagome and we kinda need you to bring this guy back to or just Kagome would be fine."

Rin shows up and says, "Oh just bring them back and get rid of them already they're starting to bug even me."

So Sesshomaru brought them back to life. Kagome realizes she is still in the past and Hojo is sitting right next to her!

"_How did he get here?! Am I dreaming? What am I going to say?" _she thought.

Kagome says "Uh Hojo--"

Kagome is cut off by Inuyasha who says, "Kagome this guy? He says that you're going out!!"

Kagome says, "We aren't going out!! We are just friends!"

Hojo asked, "Who is this guy, Kagome?"

Kagome said "Oh...um...just a friend." Kagome started turning red.

Inuyasha was getting pissed.

"JUST A FRIEND!" Inuyasha yells. "WHAT ABOUT THAT NIGHT LAST WEEK! WE--YOU--YELLED THAT YOU LOVED ME! YOU STUPID WHORE!"

Hojo adds, "YOU LED ME ON FOR NOTHING! YOU LYING SLUT!"

"SESSHOMARU WAS RIGHT!" Sango said.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru replies before leaving with Rin.

"I say we all kill Kagome again!" Miroku shouted.

"AYE!" Shippo yelled. "CHARGE!" They all yelled with pitchforks that suddenly appear.

Then an arrow shot Kagome in her heart. Kikyo appears and says

"I don't have time for this, Kagome! We have to find Naraku! You can decide if he is your boyfriend later."

Inuyasha headed in the direction they thought Naraku was in and the others followed. Confused, Hojo followed them and ended up getting squished by one of Naraku's incarnations (which was gigantic). Inuyasha killed it and helped Hojo get back up.

"OW!" Hojo said. "That's it I'm leaving!" he headed in the direction of the well and Kagome ran after him and yelled,

"Wait, Hojo! This is only a dream!"

"How is this a dream?! It's too...real!!" Kagome grabs his arm and tries to keep him from leaving.

"See now that's too real, Kagome. I can feel you pulling my arm. I'm still in pain from that gigantic thing squishing me. I'm sorry Kagome but were over..."

Kagome couldn't afford to let Hojo leave because then everyone would know about the feudal era. Before she could stop him again, he left and jumped down the well. Kagome followed him. She was followed by Inuyasha but she didn't realize it.

Kagome ran after Hojo shouting, "No I'm sorry! Come back!"

Hojo stopped and Kagome ran up to him about to cry. Inuyasha hid in a nearby tree watching. "Hojo, I'm sorry."

"Well then prove it." Hojo said

"Huh?" Kagome replied confused.

Inuyasha said, "So he's your boyfriend huh?! What about me!?"

Hojo asked, "Who is this guy? Is that a demon," he said when he noticed Inuyasha's ears,

"AHHHH!!!" Hojo screamed and ran.

"Hojo wait!" Kagome called, but Hojo kept on running.

Kagome felt horrible. Not only did she cheat on both her boyfriends and they both found out but now everyone was going to know about the feudal era. Inuyasha went toward the well and went back to the feudal era. Kagome stood there wondering what she could do next. She went back to the feudal era. Inuyasha kept giving her cold looks which made her feel sad.

MEANWHILE IN THE MONTAINS

SLAP! Rin slapped Sesshomaru for the 10th time.

"Bring Jaken back to life!"

Sesshomaru killed Jaken again and Rin wasn't going to let him get away with it. SLAP!

"Please stop this I will not bring Jaken back to life."

Rin finally gave up and decided to bother him later. Instead, she decided to vent her anger on the next best thing, Ah Un. She started yelling at it and it eventually ran away and hid. After that Rin went back to Sesshomaru and instead of hurting him she was flirting with him. Rin walked up to Sesshomaru and sat next to him. She said she was tired and put her head on his shoulder. Sesshomaru ignored her and started leaving. Then Ah Un came back and she yelled at it some more. This time, she started hitting it and it ran off again.

Finally, Rin just stole the Tensaiga and brought Jaken back to life herself. Then instead of following Sesshomaru he decides to follow Rin now. Then Ah Un follows Sesshomaru and both groups head for Naraku. Then Kagura comes and tries to take down Rin thinking she will be easier than Sesshomaru but Rin uses her new demon power to kill Kagura, Rin discovered she can use the powers of shikigami (life force) so she brought Kagura back to kill her again but then Kagura used dance of blades and Jaken used the staff of two heads to stop the blades.

That's when he noticed how attractive Kagura actually was to him, then Rin convinced Kagura to join them and one of Naraku's incarnations came and was about to devour her but Inuyasha came and used the wind scar which killed Jaken and Kagura as well, so she brought them back to life. Suddenly, they heard a loud rumble and Kagura turned into an ugly monster (like she truly is) and attacked Rin.

"SESSHOMARU'S MINE WHORE!"

Then Sesshomaru showed up and stopped Kagura but Kana attacked Rin from the shadows and Rin died (again), Sesshomaru didn't want to revive Rin just yet so he tried to get Inuyasha's Tetsuaiga first but Rin came back to life by herself. She then scolded Sesshomaru. He flinched and then he said sorry. After that, Rin walked up to Inuyasha and took Tetsuaiga. Inuyasha's jaw dropped. He didn't notice her come up to him.

Miroku realized how pretty she was and asked her to bear his children, and before either Rin or Sesshomaru can react Sango punched him in the face.

"STUPID LECTURER! I'M GOING TO BEAR YOUR FUCKING CHILDREN SO STAY PUT!" Miroku smirked.

Sango covered her mouth after she realizes what she just said. Miroku rubbed her bottom slowly and Sango turned red and hit him with the hiraikotsu.  
MEANWHILE

Kagome lectured Inuyasha to get back the Tetsuaiga but he was stunned by Rin's beauty so he tried to get it back like Kagome told him to but since to him Rin was so beautiful that he really wasn't trying. Rin hit him with the Tetsuaiga and ran away. Then Kagome yelled at Inuyasha and told him to get the Tetsuaiga back. Inuyasha ran after Rin, but Sesshomaru got in his way. Kagome decided that it was up to her to get the Tetsuaiga back and so she went after Rin.

Kagome said, "Give it back now!"

Rin stuck her tongue out at Kagome and then Kagome jumped on her and started to pull her hair until she let go of the Tetsuaiga. Then Kagome picked it up and threw it to Inuyasha and he started teasing Sesshomaru and Rin because they didn't get the Tetsuaiga. Rin went after Inuyasha again. She chased Inuyasha around in circles until she punched him in the head. Inuyasha dropped the Tetsuaiga and turned into a full demon. Then Rin grabbed the Tetsuaiga and ran for her life. Inuyasha chased Rin and then Sesshomaru used tokijen and attack him. Inuyasha dodged the attack, but Rin used the Tetsuaiga and almost hit Inuyasha with the wind scar.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT??!!" Inuyasha yelled.

Rin said, "I have no idea."

Rin used the wind scar again and it hit Inuyasha. It wasn't as strong as when Inuyasha used it, so he survived. Then Kagome fired a sacred arrow at Rin, but Sesshomaru deflected it. Rin attacked Kagome with the wind scar. Inuyasha blocked the blast and Kagome was safe. Inuyasha was hurt badly but still got up.

Sesshomaru tried to kill Inuyasha when he was weak. He used tokijen and Sango blocked it with the hiraikotsu, then Miroku came and tried to use the wind tunnel but he stopped when he started to lose all feeling in his hand. So Kagome went and aimed her sacred arrow at Sesshomaru and shot at him but he caught the arrow and broke it in his demonic hand. Then Shippo bit him in the leg and Sesshomaru kicked him at Kagome, Sango used her poison powder and threw it Sesshomaru, but missed and it got Kagome and Shippo. Sesshomaru then took Kagome away who happened to pass out from the poison.

Inuyasha followed and started using his claws to slash the trees out of the way but one of the trees was about to land on Shippo so he transformed into the big balloon thingy then Kirara bit Sesshomaru and Inuyasha pinned him down with the Tetsuaiga's sheath. Rin came and used the wind scar on Inuyasha but he dodged. Then Rin, Sesshomaru, Jaken and, Ah Un disappeared. Inuyasha looked everywhere for Kagome, but he couldn't find her. So he went back to the others and he spat on them telling them they smelled like a monkey's ass.

They all stood up and said "Shut up Inuyasha!" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were pissed and they hit Inuyasha and chased him for being so mean.

Inuyasha looked everywhere for Kagome, finally he found her and she was unconscious from the poison, Inuyasha picked her up and carried her to an abandon hut.

He sat next to her until she woke up... "Inu...yasha?" Kagome managed to say,

"Quite, get some rest." Inuyasha said to her, Kagome looked at him with soft eyes.

She crawled over to him and put her head on his lap, "Kagome... what-"

"Inuyasha..." Inuyasha looked at her confused.

"What is it Kagome?" he asked.

"Inuyasha... I love you..." she said kissing him and Inuyasha's face turned completely red. Kagome kissed him again and Inuyasha kissed her back.

Inuyasha said "I love you too. Now get some rest." Kagome laid on his lap and fell asleep.

MEANWHILE

Rin was having another fight with Sesshomaru. Jaken and Ah Un tried to stay far away because Rin was probably seconds from venting her anger out on something that wouldn't (or couldn't) fight back very well, but that didn't stop her from beating up the near by trees and rocks. Before their fight was over Rin had smashed 7 large boulders and destroyed at least 2 dozen trees. Then Sesshomaru told her to stop, but she didn't listen until he threatened to kill her. Jaken was hoping he would, but he didn't. Rin smashed more trees and boulders.

Sesshomaru grabbed her and told her to stop with her madness. Rin using the close range to her advantage kissed him leaving him stunned and her free to smash all the rocks and trees she wanted. He finally got a hold of himself and just kept walking, while she continued to make all of the noise. A demon heard it and got in her way and smashed himself. After this brutal fatality Rin decided it would be best to calm down for now.

Then Jaken was killing a bunch of demons and even Sesshomaru was having a hard time keeping them at bay. All of the noise Rin had caused, had angered lots of demons. Sesshomaru used tokijen and finished off the demons. Rin decided to never do that again. Rin was still angry though.

BACK AT THE HUT

Kagome was finally reawakening and she was surprised to see that Inuyasha was still right beside her the whole 9 days she was asleep. Sango apologized for the mishap and they left the hut to continue their journey, when they passed through a forest there were 3 beautiful young girls that were being attacked by a demon so Miroku's pervert self came and rescued them, they offered the group to come to their mansion for dinner and he jumped on the opportunity. However, they didn't know that the women were actually demons and the head mistress came to Miroku and took him to her room. Inuyasha sensed demons so they left the dining room and when they went outside they saw a whole party of demons!!!

Inuyasha didn't see Miroku anywhere so they got some ayakashi spring sake (demon's favorite...) and lured the demons 1 by 1 and killed them all, they went to the head mistress' room and saw Miroku in a trance and a barrier was him and the demon. She said "I must feast upon the innards of monks to sustain my youth.. and there is nothing you can do but watch as I devour your little friend here. But Sango screamed she loves Miroku and it broke the trance so he got up and used the wind tunnel on the head mistress. She was gone and so was the barrier. Miroku then walked over to Sango and kissed her (and of course she kissed back). Miroku then ruined everything and touched her butt and got slapped across the face. Their was a red hand mark on his left side of his face.

Shippo said "Why can't you two grow up and be like them?" Kagome blushed.

Inuyasha said "What you want Kagome to hit me?" Then Kagome hit him and he yelled, "What was that for??!! Why do you always have to be so evil!!??"

"SIT!!" Kagome yelled. While everyone was fighting over something stupid…..

MEANWHILE

Sesshomaru and Rin were still doing the same. This time Rin tried to control her and anger and if she couldn't she would try and do something that wont disturb any of the demons. Rin got mad again because Sesshomaru wouldn't let her do whatever she wanted, so instead of destroying trees and stuff, she began eyeing Jaken and Ah Un who immediately backed away, but not quick enough. She started beating up on them. Rin threw Jaken like a Frisbee and started hitting Ah Un. Ah Un ran away so she decided to vent her anger out on the only thing left...the one who made her mad...the one and only...Sesshomaru!

She attacked him and he blocked it. Finally having enough of her, he decided to fight back. He launched a powerful attack at her and she didn't completely dodge it. He hit her in the stomach and she was brought to her knees. She was in pain. Sesshomaru smirked and asked "Have you learned you lesson yet?" She nodded.

Sesshomaru put his sword away and continued looking for Naraku. Then Rin got up and she was full of anger that almost made her want to kill him. Rin fell asleep. Sesshomaru looked at her beauty. He realized how pure she looked., her long black hair, pale flawless skin. Then it started to rain so he picked her up and decided it was best to take her into a dry area.

Jaken walked behind his lord. He talked to himself about the attention Rin was getting. Then he was kidnapped by a mysterious shady figure. Nobody noticed a thing. Sesshomaru found a cave and went inside and didn't know that this cave was claimed. "Sesshomaru..." It was Kouga and he was mad so he hung himself. Rin woke up and saw Sesshomaru standing next to her.

She then yawned. "What happened?"

"Koga died."

Rin smiled and then she did a victory dance while Sesshomaru looked weirdly at her. Then Rocky the Rabid Raccoon came in and he started biting everything. He bit Rin and she screamed and hit the raccoon on the head. She backed away and Sesshomaru noticed that the raccoon was cute and he hated cute so he killed him and cooked him.

Then Tascal the Retarded Rabbit came in, and also got killed and eaten with the raccoon. Rin was shocked by her Sesshomaru's behavior but she didn't say anything because she was afraid she would get eaten for dessert! Sesshomaru got up and went to look for Naraku but Kanna came and stopped him with her mirror. So Ah Un flew in out of nowhere and blew flames at the mirror but it was reflected at Sesshomaru. Then he tried to hit Inuyasha with his sword, but he moved and Sesshomaru's sword hit some rubbery thing, bouncing back at him but he moved and it sliced a poor innocent by stander in half.

Inuyasha then charged and he used Iron Rever on Sesshomaru. He dodged it and used poison claws on Inuyasha. Inuyasha fell on his knees in pain. Kagome then used her bow and arrow and once again Sesshomaru deflected it. Rin got really mad and turned on Kagome.

Kagome tried to shoot her with an arrow but missed and Rin slapped Kagome and she slapped her back. Kagome got in a cat fight with Rin. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stopped fighting for a minute to watch them. Inuyasha cheered on Kagome and Sesshomaru cheered on Rin. Then Kagome and Rin stopped looked at each other and nodded.

They yelled "TRUCE!" and went after Inuyasha and Sesshomaru

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA OF JUST STANDING THERE CHEERING US ON YOU JERKS!!"

Rin was attacking Sesshomaru, but he easily dodged the attack and sent her flying backwards with a blast from tokejin but it didn't hurt her. Kagome was going after Inuyasha, but all he did was dodge her attacks because he didn't want to hurt her. Kagome stopped "That does it SIT!!" then she helped Rin up and they both went for Sesshomaru and attacked him in different directions at the same time. Sesshomaru only partly dodged the attacks and Rin hit him again. Then Kagome pulled out a necklace just like the one Inuyasha wears and threw it around Sesshomaru's neck and said

"SIT!!!" both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went down.

Rin said "Oh let me give it a try. SIT!!" they went down again then Sesshomaru tried to take the necklace off and couldn't so, he lunged for Rin, but she said sit and they both went down again. Then Inuyasha got mad at Sesshomaru because anything he did, Inuyasha would get punished for as well. Inuyasha was so mad that he lunged at Rin and Rin yelled sit and he and Sesshomaru hit the ground. But he immediately got back up and charged. Rin yelled sit again and took a step back. Inuyasha kept on trying, but Rin kept on yelling sit and taking a step back. Sesshomaru got mad that Inuyasha kept making Rin say sit, so he went for Inuyasha to make him stop going after Rin and Kagome and Rin said sit at the exact same time, making them both hit the ground, leaving two holes that were about a foot deep.

Then Sesshomaru got tired of it and ran for Rin. He grabbed her before she could say sit and Inuyasha already had his hand over Kagome's mouth. Inuyasha laughed and Sesshomaru smirked.

Inuyasha took his hand off Kagome's mouth then she said "You have won the battle but you have not won the war!"

Sesshomaru still held Rin's mouth shut just incase. Kagome got up and said "SIT!!"

They both smashed into the ground again and Rin was almost squished underneath, but she knew it was coming and got away. Then Sesshomaru attacked Inuyasha for letting Kagome go.

"You're an idiot!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Well I don't see you keeping Rin's mouth shut!" Inuyasha shouted back.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha kept fighting. Rin and Kagome were laughing.

Kagome said "For once were not fighting with them!"

"That's true." Rin walked up to Sesshomaru and grabbed him by the collar, "Let's go."

"B-ut-t-t--ttt"

"No buts, Bye Kagome! See you soon!"

Inuyasha laughed at him "Ha ha you're getting dragged away!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Whatever."

"SIT!" Inuyasha slammed so hard into the ground he crushed the rock that was there. Inuyasha was tired and beaten up from all the "SIT!".

"Kagome….why?"

"Because you are a stupid idiot and I was hoping that hit would knock some sense into you."

MEANWHILE

"OUCH!! It must be that stupid human!" Sesshomaru said angrily laying on the ground.

MEANWHILE

Inuyasha got back up and hugged and apologized to Kagome but all of a sudden Rin yelled sit and Inuyasha landed on Kagome and their lips were touching. They both turned red and Inuyasha jumped off her. Rin laughed so hard that she started to cry but then she felt jealous towards Kagome so she attacked her again. Sesshomaru was still trying to get the necklace off but he saw Rin attacking Kagome so he started to chase her so Kagome wouldn't yell sit for the heck of it. She yelled sit, and he hit the ground so hard, he made a hole about 2 feet deep. Sesshomaru got so mad that he used his sword and hit the ground, and the impact caused the earth to start cracking in half.

Inuyasha saw this and knocked Sesshomaru out cold. Then he went over to Kagome and Rin to tried and make them stop fighting and winded up with his face in the dirt 5 feet down. Then Sesshomaru got up and noticed it and Kagome and Rin finally decided to just walk away so he backed up slowly and was soon out of sight. Then Rin got bored so she yelled sit a bunch of times and when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got up, they both attacked her.

Kagome got angry and shouted "How could you both gang up on a girl?You two are the most despicably disgraceful people I know!!!

SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SITSIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SITSIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SITSIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SITSIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SITSIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SITSIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SITSIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SITSIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SITSIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SITSIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SITSIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SITSIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SITSIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SITSIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SITSIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SITSIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SITSIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SITSIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SITSIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

By the time Kagome was done both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were both buried in the outer core of the earth. Then Rin walked away and Kagome walked in the other direction. It was an hour before they got out of the hole.

"Hey where is everyone" Inuyasha asked.

"How should I know?" Sesshomaru muttered to himself. So they each went their separate ways following the girl's sents.

MEANWHILE

Shippo and Kirara were in the forest getting nuts when another small cat demon just like Kirara came out of the bushes and attacked Shippo. Shippo didn't fight back because he thought it was Kirara but then the real Kirara came out and helped Shippo. However, Shippo couldn't tell the difference between the two cats so he just stood their like an idiot until they were finished. The real Kirara won and they went back to tell the others what happened. Shippo told Sango what happened and she went to look for the other cat, even though Shippo warned her not to. The cat was still laying there all beat up and she brought it back with her.

Then it tried to bite her but it was too weak to.

Then Inuyasha came and said, "About time I found you! What is that?"

"It's a demon that tried to attack Kirara and Shippo but now it's hurt so I'm going to take care of it, besides it so cute."

Sango took care of the demon. Inuyasha then went to look for Kagome. Kagome was sitting on a rock crying because Inuyasha was such a jerk. Then Inuyasha told Kagome to calm down and he apologized and they hugged. Kagome tried to get away from the hug but she couldn't and she couldn't say sit after he just apologized because that would be very mean. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and then Shippo butted in and said

"What the heck are you guys doing?!" Inuyasha got mad and kicked Shippo away. He then kissed Kagome and was smashed into the ground by a force that felt familiar.

MEANWHILE

"Sorry," Sesshomaru said from his hole.

"You should be." Rin replied back.

"Can't we kiss and make-up?"

"What-and-wha?" Sesshomaru walked towards her. He leaned forward. Rin blushed, but then closed her eyes. Their faces were only a few inches apart.

MEANWHILE  
"Kanna," The lord called the girl...

"Kill him!" The Lord of the East Yelled.

"Spare me!" Jaken yelled.

"You failed! You were to kill the Lord and you failed! Off with his head!" The maiden next to the Lord of the East stared at the shadows as she the head fell off of the body.

MEANWHILE

Sesshomaru and Rin were kissing. Rin was so happy and Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style.

Rin parted for a minute, "I like this kiss and make-out."

"I do too," he replied.

"Do you do this often?"

"No." They return back to kissing and then Kagome appeared.

"Oh my!" Kagome said. With their demonic hearing they quickly parted. Dark eyes stared at Kagome. "Oh...hi." Kagome stepped back and then just decided to walk away.

"Maybe we keep this low-key."

"What do you mean low-key?" Rin demanded.

"I think we shouldn't kiss in front of people."

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"No, it's just, what will happen to my region if I just fall for a demonness I just met a week ago."

"You've known me since I was seven!"

"Which was a week ago."

"SIT! SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!"  
Sesshomaru was five feet into the ground before Rin ran away.

MEANWHILE

"Oww." Inuyasha barely managed to say because he was in a five foot hole too. Kagome came along and saw Inuyasha was into the ground again and it wasn't her fault.

"Oh my…I thought Rin was happy when I saw her…I wonder what happened."

MEANWHILE

Rin eyes were filled with tears. Then Rin got even more depressed. She was crying a river. Sesshomaru finally got out of the whole and walked up to Rin and said

"I'm sorry." He tried to kiss her but she pushed him away.

"Leave me alone for a while ok?" Sesshomaru nodded and walked away.

MEANWHILE

Kanna watched Sesshomaru leave Rin. Then Kohaku grabs Rin from behind and gags her. Kanna holds the mirror to Rin's face and steals her soul. Then she and Kohaku run away.

15 MINUTES LATER...  
Sesshomaru finds Rin's soulless body on the ground, her dark eyes staring back at him. Sesshomaru internally shivered in disgust. How could this happen to the woman he loved? Without thinking he rushed to rescue Rin's soul. He came to Naraku's castle which wasn't guarded by a barrier.

Making Sesshomaru think it was only because Naraku was teasing him. Sesshomaru revealed his sword and swung and it sent his most powerful blast. It ripped through the castle easily. Making Naraku rise up and quickly cast all his demons including Kagura and Kanna to come out and fight.

Sesshomaru then said, "For what you made Kanna do I will kill u!!!"

"Oh please your even weaker then Inuyasha." Naraku said.

"We'll see about that!"

Sesshomaru gets out his whip and starts tearing Naraku's body but it was a puppet. The real Naraku attack Sesshomaru from behind. He passed out. He woke up next to Rin's body in the forest. There was a letter from Kagura next to him.

_Sesshomaru, _

To get Rin's soul back, you have to set Kanna free. Two ways to set her free.  
1) Kill Naraku  
2)Make her fall in love  
Her mirror will break and her soul will be set free.

-Kagura

Sesshomaru read it and took Rin to Kaede's village to find Inuyasha.

MEANWHILE  
Kohaku watched Kanna. "Kanna, want to go on patrol together?" He asked blushing slightly.

"Okay." Kohaku then leaned in to give Kanna a kiss and he succeeded.

He kissed Kanna not knowing what would happen. Her mirror shattered and Rin's soul was set free and went back to her body. Sesshomaru jumped up and cheered and kissed Rin. He held her tight and continued walking to find Inuyasha.

"What happened?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru just kissed her. Kanna's eyes turned brown, her skin grew slightly darker and her hair became black.

"Kohaku..." His soul was also sent back to his body and his eyes returned to normal.

"Kanna, you have to meet Sango!" He smiled at her.

"You remembered!" She hugged him.

He lifted her up. They smiled together. They met with Rin and Sesshomaru and they all travel together to find Inuyasha's group.

LATER...

"Sango! I remembered!" Kohaku said to his sister.

"Kohaku?" She saw him holding hands with Kanna. Inuyasha attacked Kanna not knowing what happened.

"Ahhh!" Kanna screamed in pain. Kohaku got mad.

"INUYASHA!" Sango and Kagome yelled.

Kohaku attacked Inuaysha but all of a sudden the jewel shard in his back started glowing dark purple and he screamed in pain and fell to his knees. Inuyasha was about to strike him but Sango stepped in and stopped him. Kagome rushed to Kohaku's side and tried to see what could be done to help him but Naraku instantly ordered Kohaku to kill all of them and he began to draw his weapon. Kagome backed away. Kohaku attacked her first. Inuyasha grabbed her before he could get her.

Kanna went up to Inuyasha and explained everything that had happened. She was free; Kohaku was semi-free, but needed to be. Inuyasha put away his sword, forgetting the wild Kohaku, and Kohaku attacked him, his weapon tearing into his already damaged skin. Inuyasha the grabbed a hold of him and started shouting at him saying.

"Beat this Kohaku, you are stronger then this!"

Sango then cried as she realized that Kohaku was in pain. Kohaku then saw her tears and regained some consciousness.

Then he went over to Sango and said "Don't cry sis I'm not gonna brutally slaughter you and all of your friends...(yet)"

So Sango stopped crying and hugged him but he lost his sanity again and tried to slice her in her back but since the hiraikotsu was there it blocked the attack. Kagome was afraid and squeezed Inuyasha tightly so he screamed at her and said

"Gosh I love eggs." Kagome then saw that Inuyasha's eyes looked different.

Kohaku then said, "I see you have noticed Inuyasha is now delirious."

Kagome said "OMG! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha was laughing like an idiot not knowing what was going on. Inuyasha started running around and he ran into a tree and was knocked out. Shippo started laughing and Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Inuyasha got up and ran into the same tree again. Inuyasha got up again and then started walking towards Sango and then rubbed her butt. She giggled then smiled.

Kagome shouted, "Sit Boy!"

MEANWHILE

Sesshomaru hit the ground. "I swear the next time I see that girl I'm gonna…."

"Geez get used to it!" Rin said as she helped Sesshomaru get on his feet.

MEANWHILE

Then jealous Miroku tried to open the wind tunnel and suck in Inuyasha but Inuyasha moved and Sango went spiraling towards Miroku so he closed it quickly and caught her as she fell, Inuyasha ran to Miroku and started to hump his leg, it's obvious that Inuyasha's dog demon side was making him do this but Kagome said sit and Inuyasha dropped dragging Miroku and Sango with him. When Miroku and Sango came out of the hole they both rushed towards Kagome and said

"You have to stop him," Miroku said "Now that was just gross. And I can't believe he did that to you Sango."jealous look on his face

"Shut up monk! You do it all the time!" Sango smacked Inuyasha and Miroku both then she walked away. Inuyasha followed her and then he slapped her back.

Then Inuyasha and Sango where just hitting each other back and forth. Kohaku soon got bored and decided to leave and let them kill themselves since it seemed to be headed that way anyway. Then Kagome ended it with one last sit command and then Inuyasha hit the ground and was knocked out. When Inuyasha woke up he didn't remember anything that had happened and then he noticed that Sango was really mad at him. "What's wrong, Sango?" he asked.

"You are a jerk!" she yelled.

Then Kagome said, "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit! You know what you did Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was then stuck 35 feet in the earth.

MEANWHILE

"Owwch!…now I know how it feels." Rin said in a 35 foot hole underneath Sesshomaru.

"I think I'm starting to get used to this." Sesshomaru said as he stood up, helped Rin get up, and then kissed her.

MEANWHILE

"What are you talking about?!" Inuyasha yelled getting out of the hole. Kagome looked at him in disbelief

"You really don't remember?" Inuyasha looked up at her clearly annoyed.

"No I don't now help me out!"

Kagome blushed realizing her mistake and reached out her hand and helped to pull him out and then Inuyasha quickly jumped out when she was close enough and pulled her in. Then everyone noticed Inuyasha suddenly disappear. The real Inuyasha was with Kohaku on their way to Naraku's castle. He was out cold being carried by Naraku's insects. Kohaku had taken Inuyasha's sword just incase.

MEANWHILE

Everyone helped Kagome out of the hole and went to go look for the real Inuyasha.

Kagome got out of the whole and said "This is a really weird day."

Everyone agreed. Then the started looking for Inuyasha. Shippo found Inuyasha's scent and started to follow it. So did everybody else.

When they found him he was upside down in a tree and everyone said, "How did you get up there?"

"DON'T ASK!!" Inuyasha said.

The others looked puzzled and Kagome finally got the guts to ask, "And why are you in my clothes?"

"I SAID DON'T ASK!!!" he repeated. Inuyasha was wearing Kagome's clothes! The shirt, skirt, even the underwear!

Inuyasha's face was completely red because he was pissed and embarrassed. Mostly embarrassed. Miroku was trying not to laugh and when he snickered, Inuyasha hit him.

"Where are your other clothes?" Sango asked.

"I don't know that either!" Inuyasha said.

"If we start searching now, maybe we can find them." said Miroku.

Inuyasha started running around in circles looking for his clothes. Kagome searched carefully. Miroku was still laughing and Inuyasha started fighting with him.

MEANWHILE

Two little village children, maybe 5 years old, were playing in a field when they found a pile of red and white cloth on the ground. They went over to it, and they realized it was a robe, a white shirt and some pants. The two children looked at the clothes, looked around for the owner, and decided to try them on. They walked home wearing Inuyasha's clothing!!

MEANWHILE

Naraku stood in the shadows, laughing to himself. "Kukuku. Inuyasha will never find his clothes now! I shall continue on with my evil plan."

MEANWHILE

Kagome is looking for Inuyasha for he went off somewhere. In the shadows Sesshomaru lurks. All of a sudden a tornado goes rushing by, Inuyasha close behind yelling, "Koga you bastard, gimmie my potato chips back!!!!!!" Inuyasha then stops to rest for a second, he's obviously been running for a while.

Then, panting, he realizes that Kagome is there and says, "Hi Kagome….why is he wearing your clothes?" than notices Sesshomaru and says

"What's HE doing here…"

Sesshomaru attacked Koga and almost hit him. Then Inuyasha was about to use the Wind Scar on Sesshomaru, when it sent his skirt flying up. Everyone was almost blinded.

IN A NEARBY HOT SPRING  
Rin relaxed. Her soul was back inside her body. Kanna was with her, but Kanna was depressed. "Rin? I'm sorry."

"It's alright Kanna."

Kohaku secretly watched them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kanna and Rin heard. They ran without their clothes on to see what was happening. They wrapped their bodies with a single cloth.

Miroku, Inuyasha, and Koga dropped their jaws at Rin. Sesshomaru got pissed and started yelling at them. Then he yelled at Rin.

"What are you doing here without your clothes on?!"

"I heard a scream." Miroku, Inuyasha, and Koga were still staring at Rin.

Sesshomaru said "Get away she is mine all mine!" Rin really didn't like the idea of being 'His' and got mad.

"Sit!" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha hit the ground but Inuyasha didn't say anything because he knew that at least Rin had a reason for saying it.

"What was that for?!" Sesshomaru shouted.

"I'm not yours. All yours! I'm a person you can't own me!"

"Yeah but..."

Rin grabbed Kanna and they went back to the hot springs and Kagome and Sango went to join them. Now all the men were left alone with their jaws wide open. Inuyasha laughed.

"Geez Sesshomaru I never knew you were so possessive." Inuyasha then imitated Sesshomaru. "Get away she is all mine!"

Inuyasha over did it a bit but he made everyone laugh...except Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru ran over and punch him in the face and glared at the others. Inuyasha got up and he was really mad and he was about to finally kill Sesshomaru once and for all when he realized something…..Miroku and Koga were gone! Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other, and swifter than you can say hosihdifohahdnoibagiiangioha, they raced to the hot springs where they smelt their scents. There they saw Miroku and Koga looking at the four naked women in the spring, their mouths wide open in awe. That was when they decided to work together for once and they both attacked Miroku and Koga, but the girls thought they were all spying on them, so they got pissed and screamed and yelled.

Rin and Kagome yelled "SIT!!" at the same time.

Then Rin said "Too bad it doesn't work on all of them."

Kagome replied "I wish it did."

Miroku walked up to Sango "There's no need to be upset." then Sango screamed and pounded Miroku in to the ground and then Koga started walking away. He had stayed longer than he should have and the future didn't look so good for him.

All the girls wrapped in towels got in front of him and attacked him and he too was pounded into the ground and then the girls got their clothes and left. Then they boys got up. Most of them were beat up pretty badly. Miroku had a slap a cross the face and a broken arm. Sesshomaru had a black eye and chipped tooth. Koga...Koga just looked horrible!

Inuyasha was actually ok. He had fallen into the water so he didn't really hit anything so he laughed at the others and then they beat him up until he looked worse than Koga. Then they all laughed at him. Inuyasha punched Miroku and then went for Sesshomaru. They all got into a fight and they looked worse than they did before.

Then the girls came back all dressed and said "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING?!"

The guys looked at themselves and shrugged then the girls started making fun of them for being so stupid. Then they walked away.

"Is that ALL they came back to do?" They all sighed.

Then Kagome called back "Aren't we supposed to be finding Naraku?!"

They tried to get up but they were in to much pain so Sango grabbed Miroku, Rin grabbed Sesshomaru, Kagome took Inuyasha and Kana helped Koga. Then Koga began to whine "But I want Kagome to help me!" Then Kagome looked at Koga.

"Oh you do?" Kagome dropped Inuyasha and went over to Koga.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"You know what we have more relationship problems than anybody. I would have better luck with Koga!"

"WHAT! BITCH!" Inuyasha couldn't move but he wished he could.

Then Rin said "Don't worry, Kagome you don't know problems when you haven't been in a relationship with this guy points to Sesshomaru who is lying on the ground. Anyway...I think it just runs in the family."

Kagome shrugs and stands between Koga and Inuyasha thinking 'hmmm all this thinking is making my head hurt' so she walked away to get an aspirin from her oblivion of a backpack. That was when Sesshomaru finally got up off the ground. He stood up, wiped some dust off of his clothing, leaving it sparkling white and looked at the others who were staring at his beaten up face.

He was confused "What?" Everybody ran away except Rin, who came up to him, and kissed him.

"Your face doesn't look that bad," she said. He went over to the nearest body of water and looked in at his beaten up face.

"My face," he exclaimed. "What happened to my beautiful face?!" Rin smiled sheepishly.

MEANWHILE

Kagome was still looking through her back pack when Inuyasha and Koga come by and they start fighting over Kagome then Kagome tells Inuyasha to sit then she hits Koga.

NOT TO FAR AWAY

Sesshomaru's "beautiful face" hits the ground again and he starts to whine. Rin just felt so sorry for him she kissed every single cut on his face saying "It's ok. Calm down." every time she did so.

MEANWHILE

"You guys better stop this!" Kagome exclaimed as she started to search he bag again. She thought she found the aspirin but grabbed the wrong bottle instead. It had been placed there on purpose by someone else and it turned out to be a hallucinogen! She took 3 tablets.

Then she saw Rocky the Rabid Raccoon come and bit Inuyasha and she screamed, "NOOOOOOO!!!"

Inuyasha thought, _"What the hell.." _

There was no raccoon. She was seeing things. Inuyasha said "What's wrong Kagome?"

"There's a raccoon!"

"Where?" Kagome pointed over to the Goshinboku where she saw the raccoon.

Then she saw more raccoons and more raccoons. Pretty soon, there were hundreds of raccoons. She screamed and jumped into Koga's arms. Inuyasha was shocked. She nuzzled and kissed Koga's neck. Koga was shocked as well, but happy.

"I'm so happy," he said out loud. "Kagome is officially my..."

"Protect me from the raccoons Inuyasha," Kagome said, still in Koga's arms. "I love you so much!!!!"

Koga got mad. "What?!"

"Save me Inuyasha!"

Then Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and said "What raccoons?"

"I said I want Inuyasha to save me!"

"I am Inuyasha!"

Kagome went back to Koga thinking he was Inuyasha. Koga acted like a little kid and stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha. Inuyasha slapped Kagome.

"What the hell was that for?"

MEANWHILE  
"You understand?" Naraku said. Pupil less green eyes looked up. "Yes."

THEN...

"Where's my demonic markings! Why is my hair short and black?!? You got a lot of explaining Rin!" Rin giggled.

"Relax," She said. She chanted a quiet spell and her appearance changed too. Her hair was no longer blue and was black and her eyes changed from red to brown.

"There's a festival at the local village. I want to go!"

His face drops and then he said "You want me to go with you?"

"Of course!" Sesshomaru wasn't looking forward to it at all. Rin kissed him.

He looked at her, "Yeah, I'll come."

MEANWHILE  
"KOUUUUUGAAAAAAA!" A shrilled voice yelled.

"Oh no it's Ayame..." Koga's face dropped and Inuyasha smiled.

"Oh finally. This should be good." Inuyasha said under his breathe.

Koga was about to run for it when Ayame grabbed his arm and hugged him. Kagome was still seeing things, so she thought a humongous raccoon was crushing Inuyasha. Kagome grabbed her arrows, and then fired at Ayame and Koga. Koga quickly ran with Ayame in his arms to get out of the way.

"Kagome what were you thinking?!" Koga shouted.

"You have a giant raccoon in your arms, Inuyasha!"

"I'm not Inuyasha! I'm Koga and this is Ayame."

"The raccoon's name is Ayame?"

Ayame didn't know Kagome was hallucinating so she took the 'raccoon' thing as an insult and said "I'm no raccoon BITCH!"

Koga didn't want to see them start hitting each other so he tried separating them, but Ayame pushed him out of the way, so Inuyasha tried separating them. Inuyasha was too strong to be pushed away. Kagome thought he was Koga, so she said

"Get away from me!" and grabbed one of her arrows.

She fired it at Inuyasha, and since he was so close, it hit him. Inuyasha fell to his knees in pain, then he pulled the arrow out, and Ayame pulled out a blade and held it to Koga's throat.

'Kill him' whispered Nakaru's voice. Inuyasha started crying. Kagome gasped. Ayame pulled her blade closer to Koga's face.

"I'm sorry Koga," Ayame whispered. Her eyes turned dark and a single tear ran through her face.

Blood splattered on the floor...

MEANWHILE  
"Look at this." Rin said like a little kid as she showed him the firecracker.

"That's amazing." His stoic voice said.

"What's wrong?"

"Look," he said pointing at a little girl getting beaten by teenagers. Rin ran to the girl. (GirlSouten) Then started knocking out the teenagers one by one. The little girl was amazed.

Rin picked up the little girl and said. "What happened?" The little girl replied "Those teenagers were making fun of me since I was a weak thunder demon."

"Where's your family little one?" Rin asked.

"My brothers were killed." Rin looked at Sesshomaru with puppy-dog eyes.

"No..."

"But we could raise her to be as strong as us." Rin said

"She would be useless I already had Jaken and he didn't help much help and that's the reason I killed him." Sesshomaru said

"But ..." Rin said

"No ..." Sesshomaru said

"Isn't that what you thought before you took me with you?" Rin asked.

"Yes but, .." Sesshomaru said

"No buts, is she coming" Rin said

"NOOOOO!" Sesshomaru said

"Fine then I'm leaving" Rin said

"No Rin, I love you ... and if u really want her to come then she can" Sesshomaru said

"Yay!" Rin said

"But little girl, You will always do as I say and most importantly never ever grow up to be annoying like Jaken...and Rin you will make sure of that." Sesshomaru said Rin nodded her head.

"Alright, thanks" she said

MEANWHILE

Koga was in desperate need of a medical attention. "A..ya..me...how could u?" Koga managed to say. Ayame was crying a river.

"Koga I'm sooo sorry." Naraku made it known that it was him that caused this. An evil voice could be heard in the air.

"One down...3 more to go..." and suddenly Koga died.

MEANWHILE

Rin placed the spell on Souten. She looked like a normal human now. The three of them enjoyed the festival.

Then, Shippo called out to Rin, "Koga's been killed."

"So?" Rin asked. Souten stared at Shippo.

"He killed me I don't care." Shippo started jumping up and down.

Then Kagome came over and said "Inuyasha died!!!" Even though it was really Koga that died.

"My stupid brother is dead?"

"Please bring him back to life!!" Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha carrying Koga and said

"Stupid girl! The wolf is dead."

"Nooo...Inuyasha is dead." Sesshomaru slapped Kagome very hard. She looked behind her and saw Inuyasha carrying Koga.

"Koga! What happened?"

Everyone was shocked to see that she was back to normal. Ayame then ran over to Sesshomaru and grabbed onto him and said

"Please bring him back to life!!!! I love him and I can't believe I did that!"

Ayame was holding onto Sesshomaru shaking him. Rin was getting jealous and she wanted her to let him go so she said "Bring him back to life already."

Sesshomaru then got out his sword and killed the demons that were taking Koga to the underworld. Koga was alive. Kagome then ran over to Koga and gave him a kiss.

"Thank god you're alright Koga!"

"Ka .. a .. go ... mmeeee" Koga managed to say.

"Don't hurt yourself…" Inuyasha was getting jealous of Koga so he dropped him onto the floor. Ayame was getting jealous of Kagome so she ran over to her in tears and bitch slapped her.

Ayame was then taken over by Naraku again. She grabbed Rin by her hair. Rin got pissed. Rin cast a spell that sent Ayame flying into the tree. Then Koga ran over to her. "Ayame is that you? Are you ok?" Koga picked her up hoping she still wasn't under Naraku's control. Ayame was unconscious.

Koga was mad at Rin, so he ran over and kicked her, but Sesshomaru blocked the attack and sent him flying into a tree.

"Aww damit." Rin said. She was still in her human form.

"You pathetic wolves. I can kill you with or without my demonic powers, but you aren't worth my time." Rin walked away carrying Souten in to the village. Sesshomaru just followed behind her.

Ayame got procesed once and stabbed Rin in the back. Rin body fell forward lifeless. Sesshomaru got pissed and held Ayame in a deadlock. Koga charged forward to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha held Kagome. Souten didn't look.

"You killed my mate! DIE!" Sesshomaru yelled. When Sesshomaru was about to strangle her, blood came out of his mouth. Ayame's Blood came out of hers. Their lifeless bodies fell. Koga and the revived Rin stood with blades in their hands and tears in their eyes.

They stared at each other and Rin said "I...can't believe I killed him."

She fell to the ground in tears and then started attacking Inuyasha for no reason. Inuyasha easily threw her off, and then grabbed his sword.

He was about to hit her with a wind scar, but Kagome didn't want Rin to get hurt so she yelled, "SIT!"

Rin looked at Inuyasha face in the ground and cried even more. Then a light bulb appeared on her mind. She remembered she had life giving powers when she revived Kagura. She placed her hand on Sesshomaru's hand and cried silently.

"_Please, Please." _She repeated in her mind. After 30 minutes nothing happen. She sobbed, she placed her head on his chest. Then she felt a stroke on her back

"Don't cry." said Miroku. He was about to rub her butt but Sango slapped him. Rin cried even more. All of the sudden Sesshomaru came back to life and said "I saw that Monk." Rin started smiling...she was also confused about what Sesshomaru was talking about.

"Saw what? I am a holy man. What bad intensions would I have?" Sesshomaru beat Miroku until he was crying.

Then Sango said "Good for you! You deserved that!" Sesshomaru walked over to Rin and kissed her. He held her tight in his arms. Inuyasha tried to do the same to Kagome, but he couldn't find her. He searched everywhere, and still couldn't find her.

"Kagome!!!!!" he called.

He finally he found her and he said "Kagome, it may not seem like it but ... "

"I know, you love me."

"Yeah, that's it" And they had a romantic kiss for like 1 minute. When Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo found them they were extremely happy.

Miroku then said, "Sango, you may not think this but ..."

"That you're a pervert, get away from me loser."

"What a loser." Shippo said.

Then Shippo acted really scared. So Sango picked him up and hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then Shippo poked his tongue out at Miroku.

"You little piece of SHIT!!!!!!!" Miroku screamed.

He then charged for Shippo, but Sango got out her boomerang and hit Miroku in the head with it. Then he sat there holding his head, which had a bunch of lumps on it. Shippo started laughing at him for being a loser and Miroku threatened to open his wind tunnel. Shippo started crying. Then everyone noticed Koga and Ayame's body were missing.

"OMFG where the fuck is Ayame and Koga" Inuyasha said

"My man is so cute" Kagome said.

Then Inuyasha said "Well I am, but why did u bring that up now?"

"I don't know. Hey where did Sesshomaru and Rin go?"

MEANWHILE BY A BEAUTIFUL WATERFALL  
"I love you so much!" Rin exclaimed. Sesshomaru smiled and said

"I love you too." He then kissed her then remembered something. He told Rin to stand up and he kneeled on one knee, held her hand, and pulled out a ring from his pocket and asked

"Will you marry me?" Rin then started to cry a river of joy! She was so happy! _"I'm going to live forever with him and have a houseful of children and.…" _She thought. The she replied  
"Oh Yes! I do!" Sesshomaru placed the ring on her ring finger and kissed her hand.

MEANWHILE  
"Ayame I am sorry...I can't believe I killed you." Koga said while crying. Koga wanted to kill himself. But as he was about to Inuyasha found him and stopped him.

MEANWHILE

"Get off of my woman!" Kohaku shouted at Sesshomaru.

"What do you mean your woman?"

"I love her and she will marry me not you!"

"Ummmmmm ... Kohaku" Rin said

"I do, I love you….ever since we met" Kohaku admitted even though it was pretty obvious since then.

"U shall die Kohaku. SHE IS MINE!!!!!!!" Sesshomaru shouted.

"Sit boy." Rin shouted

"What the fuck Rin! Do you want him? Then fine!" Sesshomaru runs off.

"No, wait!"

"Leave him; come on let us be leaving now." Kohaku said

"No Kohaku," Rin then saw Kanna crying and asked her "Why are you crying?"

"I love Kohaku...and he said he loves you." Kanna replied.

"Don't worry I am marrying Sesshomaru. Not him. Kohaku is all yours." Then Rin ran off to find Sesshomaru. Kohaku looked at Kanna. He glared and left. Kanna fell to her knees.

Sango just arrived and asked "Kohaku ... where have u been?"

"Leave me ALONE" he shouted

"Wat ... Kohaku ...You're not still under Naraku's control. Then why are you acting this way…." Sango said "Ahah I know what it is now ..."

MEANWHILE  
"Sesshomaru? Please talk to me!" Rin shouted. Sesshomaru was mad but not mad enough to not fall for her enchanting kiss. She kissed him and he kissed back. He knew he wasn't mad anymore and he really had no reason to be.

Then Rin asked "Is the wedding still on?"

"Of course, my darling." He kissed her on her forehead.

"Um...Sesshomaru..."

"Yes?"

"I just...want to talk to you about something..."

"What is it?"

"It's about. . ." she paused not sure how he would react "Well it's about having children after we're married." Sesshomaru stopped unable to speak for a minute then he responded

"No."

"WHY NOT?" Rin asked.

"Because, I...I am..a..Virgin."

"What?" Rin asked.

"I'm a virgin."

"What's that?"

"It means I haven't bumped a woman before…."

"Well I am a virgin too….I guess"

"Ummm...ya."

"We could give it a few whacks first."

After that there was complete silence. Then Rin said "Ok...new subject. So...when is our wedding ceremony?"

"Oh...I haven't decided that yet. I'll check my schedule and you make a list of quests." Sesshomaru replied.

"Ok. Who should I invite?"

"Anybody except for my stupid brother."

"Ok," Rin said "So we can invite Kagome, Naraku, Kohaku ..."

"I don't think so!"

"Well who can I invite then?" Rin asked.

"Actually...I was thinking of a private wedding ceremony. Just you and me...So ...we could get to that children thing..." Sesshomaru said with a smirk on his face.

"No. I want people there."

"You want people to see us..."

"No! I want to have a big ceremony like every happy couple!" before Sesshomaru could answer Rin kissed him and he nodded. "So can I invite Kagome?"

"Yes"

Rin then added more people to her list "What about Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara, and Inuyasha?"

"Ummmm ... fine but that's it…..and make sure they all bring presents" He smiles.

"And also you want to try that sex thing now?"

"Umm….not now…"

"Oh I have a question.….honestly do u masturbate?" It is dead silent for like 2 minutes.

"M - A- Y - B - E"

"Ummm...honestly"

"NO"

"Good," Then Rin said "Well I am going to go find everyone who is invited and well...invite them"

"Ok Rin."

MEANWHILE

Inuyasha and the others found a village to stay at because they need a place to

sleep and Miroku told everyone that there was a demon around and there were also many women. He INSISTED that he stay to protect the villagers. One of the villagers thought Inuyahsa was a girl because he was wearing Kagome's clothes. He got pissed and knocked out this guy and took his clothes.

MEANWHILE

"OMFG, SESSHOMARU WHERE COULD THEY BE?!"

"Calm down sweetie we'll find them soon."

"Ok."

Rin was looking for everyone hoping they would say yes to the invite after finding them. She then stumbled upon a village (it was actually a mirage) and since it was a mirage, she fell into a big whole, and hit her head. She was unconscious for about a half hour and then the Inu gang came along. Before they got there Kagome took another aspirin which was still halucinogen but she didn't know. She saw Inuyasha stripping! She ran toward him to get a better view and fell in the hole.

When Kagome got to the bottom she landed on her arm but she was still conscious and she noticed Rin was in the hole too. Kagome pinched Rin's cheek to wake her up and she woke up and accidentally slapped Kagome.

"Oh my bad," Rin said. "I don't know how I got down here…but wait how did you get down here…oh wait…Kagome do you wanna come to me and Sesshomaru's wedding?"

"Omg! you're getting married! How cute! I love weddings. Of course I'll come."

"Ok. Where are the others? I have to invite them too."

"Oh they are right outside this hole." After Kagome said that a rope came down and

Inuyasha yelled to them "Grab on!"

Rin and Kagome climbed out of the hole. Rin then dusted of her clothes and announced

"Sesshomaru and I are getting married. I have come to invite you. Do you guys wanna come?"

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara accepted but Inuyasha was being and jerk and said "Why should I go to my stupid brother's wedding? I mean if I go he probably won't even say a single word to me! And…."

"SIT!!!" Kagome shouted.

"Oh, Kagome we have to talk about your sit," Rin accidentally said as Inuyasha hit the ground. "Oh…that! Sesshomaru is laying on the ground somewhere crying…"

"My brother crying? I have to see that! Where is he now?"

"SIT!!" Rin shouted. "Oops….well I know Sesshy would be insulted by that so I helped him out….and hurt him..only a little…"

"Did you just call Sesshomaru….Sesshy?" asked Miroku who was confused. _"Wouldn't Sesshomaru kill someone who gave him a _nickname_ like that? And why doesn't she call him 'Lord Sesshomaru'anymore… "_ he thought.

"Yes I did. Why are you asking?"

"Oh just asking." Miroku said hoping not to cause any problems.

"Well…I guess I'll be going."

"Wait Rin! Inuyasha is going too." Kagome stated for Inuyasha.

"HEY! I can make my own decisions you know!" Inuyasha shouted. He and Kagome just got into a fight so Rin took it as a yes and started walking back hoping not to see another mirage.

Rin found Sesshomaru by the river washing his face. Rin laughed because she just felt like saying sit and watching him go head first into the water. Instead of thinking it through she said sit and Sesshomaru went under. He went to the bottom of river and then quickly swam back up. Rin laughed at him as she got closer to the river and said

"Ohh…poor face obsessed Sesshy. It's no wonder you so cute. Your face is so perfect you shouldn't worry every time your face ends up smashed on the ground every time me or Kagome says sit," Sesshomaru went under again and came back up. "I'm sorry. I am used to using that word in my normal grammer so I can't help it if I say by accident…"

Rin walked to the river bank and stood as close to the water and possible. Sesshomaru swam closer to Rin and pulled her into the water. Rin screamed because the water was cold and Sesshomaru held her under the water for 5 seconds, let her go and asked

"Now how do you think I feel?" Rin laughed and splashed Sesshomaru with water and splashed back. They were in the water for about a half hour splashing each other with water and seeing who cold hold their breathe longer.

"30 seconds!" Rin shouted as she popped her head out of the water. Sesshomaru came up right after her.

"31 seconds." he teased as he could have stayed under longer. Rin splashed him.

"Ok I'm bored now. C'mon lets get you must be freezing." Sesshomaru stated as he came out of the and Rin followed.

"Brr! It's freezing cold!" Rin complained as she tried to warm herself up.

Sesshomaru quickly chopped down some trees with his whip and rub to rocks together until they sparked and set the logs from the tree on fire. Rin warmed her hands by the fire and Sesshomaru came over and put his arm around her shoulder. She rested her head on his shoulder and Sesshomaru kissed her head and held her tight.

MEANWHILE

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES! Your going and that's FINNNAAALLL!" Kagome shouted at Inuyasha. She wasn't gonna say sit because of well….what Rin told her.

"Kagome I think it's time you and Inuyasha come inside….it's getting dark and you have been yelling at each other for the past half hour."Miroku said.

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and walked inside. Miroku had gotten them another nice place to stay in a village…..with the same lie as always. Inuyasha ran off and decided to stay outside to cool off from the argument he had with Kagome about his brother's wedding. He sat on tree branch thinking of Rin and Sesshomaru together.

"_Yuck! What a weird couple," _he thought_ "She's too pretty for him. That girl better get her act together. If she didn't have him she would be dead by now for the way she acts…I still can't believe I am stuck going to that wedding!"_

These thoughts replayed over and over in his head again until he finally passed out.

MEANWHILE

Rin had fallen asleep in Sesshomaru's arms. Sesshomaru watched her as she slept

"_She's so beautiful…she sleeps so peacefully," _he thought,_ "When she was a little girl she didn't sleep like this. She had nightmare's every night and she used to wake up crying. I miss that then I would rub her on her back to help her calm down. I wish I knew what she dreamed about every night…"_

All of the sudden Rin started talking in her sleep. "Daddy…wheres Mommy…….what's that noise….Daddy I'm scared….Daddy….AHH! NOO!!!" She started crying and Sesshomaru started rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

"What happened Rin?" Rin was crying on his shoulder. She looked up at him and cried even more. "Please tell me about your dream…maybe I can…"

"No you can't help! It's just something that happened! I can't get…" She shouted as she cried her eyes out but she started to give in. "It was about my family…something that happened long before you…"

"I know it must have been about…your parents…." Sessomaru said trying to get her to tell him the rest of the dream.

"How do you know?"

"You were talking in you sleep…and screaming"

"Well…I might as well tell you them," She said as she started to calm down. Her eyes were still red, "When I was a little girl I lost my parents. It was in the middle of the night…I was sleeping. I woke up theres was only one candle lit and the room was very dark. My dad was next to me holding a knife…my mom was no where to be found. There was the sound of jewelry and money falling on the floor…I heard a woman scream…my dad told me to hide under the bed. Whoever it was smashed down the door and slashed my dads throat….," She started to cry again "Blo….od was everywhere the three men searched the room for money jewelry or anything worth something….they left them to die!" Rin was crying hystericly.

Sesshomaru felt so bad for her…_ "Theives killed Rin's parents! I never would have known…she must have died for a reason…and then I brought her back to life and she is suffering. Dammit!" _he thought. He held her in his arms, rubbing her back trying to get her to calm down. His shirt was soaking wet from all the tears she cried…

MEANWHILE

Kagome had woken up from the most wonderful dream she could have ever hoped to dream. Kikyo was dead and Inuyasha bumped her the night after she died and they had triplets! Two little Inuyasha's and one little Kagome that always complained about them. But it was only a dream….back to reality. Kagome woke up all happy thinking her and Inuyasha had a chance and that they would live happily ever after. All of the sudden Kikyo appeared and said "Fat chance woman! He's mine!" and killed her.

Kagome then woke up. She had two dreams in one. _"Wow….that was weird."_ she thought. Kagome had forgotten Shippo was sleeping next to her and she stretched her arms out and accidentally punched him. Shippo woke up crying and he woke everyone else in the room up as well.

"Oh Shippo…..I'm soo sorry! Kagome picked him up and kissed the red mark on his cheek. Sango came over half asleep and half awake and kissed him on his head. Kiara came over meowed and went back to sleep. Sango soon followed. Shippo then put his head on the pillow and fell asleep and Kagome tucked him in. She layed down but couldn't fall asleep she just kept thinking about living happily ever after with Inuyasha.

MEANWHILE

Miroku was in a room all by himself in the castle. He was so alone….since Inuyasha decided stay outside and Shippo was with the girls. He was wide awake wondering what the girls were doing in there room.

"_There probably playing cards or doing something fun. I wish I could stay in their room with them! I wouldn't touch Sango I just want company! I mean you could hear a pin drop in here….no worse you could a hair drop on the floor! I hear the wind blowing and things hitting against the window…." _he thought. _"Well no use staying up hoping company would come find me I should try to get some sleep."_

Miroku closed his eyes trying to think happy thoughts but all he could think about was the fact that he was all alone!

MEANWHILE

Rin had calmed down and was cuddling with Sesshomaru by the cozy fire. She had completely removed the thought of that dream from her head.

"So Rin are you ready to go back to sleep?" Sesshomaru asked rubbing her legs trying to make her feel as comfortable as possible. Rin smiled. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight.I love you." She said closing her eyes in his arms once again.

"I love you too." Sesshomaru said with a tired voice hoping she wouldn't have another dream like that. He rested against a tree holding Rin in his arms and fell asleep.

MEANWHILE

The sun rose and Miroku was still wide awake. He gotten about and hour of sleep and he looked like a zombie! He walked into the room that the girls were sleeping in and said (in a voice that sounded worse than a zombie's) "Good morning, ladies. How did you sleep last night?"

"Good….oh gods Miroku what happened?! Did you even get any sleep? Look at your face…its soo…soo…" Kagome said rubbing thinking that she is seeing things again.

"Oh my….he looks like the living dead," Sango said laughing. "Did that demon spirit that is supposedly plaguing this castle keep you up all night? Did you get…..spooked?!" Sango was having fun laughing at Miroku and all of the sudden he passed out and fell on the floor.

"Geez I wonder what happened last night…maybe he was…lonely." Kagome and Sango looked at each other.

"NAAHH!!" They tucked Miroku in and went outside. Shippo and Kiara followed. It was a beautiful day! The sun was shining brightly, the birds were chirping….but something was missing. It was Inuyasha! Kagome ran off to go look for him and he was in the tree pretending to sleep so Kagome would leave him alone.

"C'mon I know your awake! Get down from their!" She threw a rock the side of her fist at him and it hit him in his head. He fell and started yelling.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"I'm not gonna fight with you today c'mon lets have some fun for once!" Inuyasha grunted and just decided to do what she said to do…..less pain for him.

MEANWHILE

Rin and Sesshomaru woke and were making out. All of the sudden Rin's stomach made a noise….she was hungry. Sesshomaru stopped.

"What do you want for breakfast dear?"

"I don't know…eggs..something with eggs."

"Ok then I'll return soon."

Rin waited for him to return…she was really hungry.

MEANWHILE

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking around in the forest when they came aross Rin sitting by the tree.

"Hey where's your new fiance?" Kagome asked.

"Oh….he went to go fetch breakfast." Rin replied.

"Ooo that's so sweet!! I wish someone would go make me breakfast in the morning…" Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"What did I do?" Inuyasha said in a confused voice.

"Hmmph." Sesshomaru then returned with four big eggs and lots of fish.

"Hey that was quick! Thanks hun," Rin kissed him and he put everything down. "Do you guys wanna join us?"

"Sure…," Kagome replied. "What about you Inuyasha?"

"Fine." Inuyasha replied sounding awfully grouchy and plopped down. Seshomaru was rubbing two rocks together hoping for it to spark to lit the fire so he could cook the fish but then Kagome interrupted.

"Wait! I got an easier way." Kagome searched through her handy dandy bag of everything and found matches. She lit it with a flick of her finger, lit the logs and blew the match out.

"Wow that was amazing and much quicker! Thank you, Kagome." Rin said.

"No problem."

Kagome took out a cooking pot from her bag, put water in it and made boiled eggs. Sesshomaru cooked the fish and added some spices he picked while gathering the food. He did a pretty good job too. Everyone enjoyed their morning meal….even Inuyasha.

"Thanks Sesshomaru. You made the best fish I ever had!" Kagome said. Sesshomaru smiled.

"It was ok…" Inuyasha said so Kagome wouldn't get mad.

"So…Kagome what did you do to those eggs again……boiling?" Rin asked.

"Ya. You can keep the pot….you put water in it put it over a fire and well it'll boil!" Kagome explained.

"Thank you!"

"Well I guess it's time me and Inuyasha leave. Can't leave Miroku and Sango alone for too long. Sango might get very mad at him….worse than mad."

"Ok…goodbye…See ya soon."

"Hey when is the wedding? You didn't tell us." Before Rin could answer Sesshomaru said

"Next Friday…we just need a place and a preist of some sort…"

"Oh you can get married in Kaede's village! Miroku can marry you guys and we can make all the decorations! So what do you think?" Sesshomaru and Rin looked at each other.

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered.

"Yay!! we'll see you soon. I'll work out the ceremony and all the other stuff."Kagome said with joy. Kagome and Inuyasha walked away and Rin and Sesshomaru waved goodbye.

BACK AT THE CASTLE

Miroku was still sleeping. Sango and Shippo were sitting next to him poking him to see what he would do. There was no reaction what so ever. Shippo had gotten bored and took at his markers and coloring book that Kagome had given him. And then Sango had got an idea.

"Hey Shippo? Can I borrow one of your markers?" Sango asked.

"Sure." Shippo replied. She took the black marker. By the time Kagome had walked in, Miroku had a circle on his right eye, bushy eye brows, a mustache, and a goatee drawn with marker.

"Hey Sango…..Oh my! I see you must have been pretty bored," Kagome said, "Well I gotta wake him up cuz I gotta ask him a question giggle but I won't tell him about his face." Kagome looked through her bag and found instant expresso. She told the cook to boil some water for her. She went over to Miroku and slapped him. He woke up screaming.

"Kagome, what the hell?!" Miroku shouted. The cook came back with the water and Kagome poured some into a cup and put the intant expresso in it.

"Here drink up," Kagome handed the cup to Miroku, "So can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Miroku takes a sip of the expresso.

"I need you to marry Sesshomaru and Rin."

"Kagome…If you didn't know this I must tell you. I am a monk. Not a priest, nor a minister and…"

"But I already told them you would do it…."

"Fine but I don't know the words…like the only things I know are you may kiss the bride and….well that's it." Miroku complained sounding awfully grouchy.

"Ok I'll help you out with that one. Hey your HAIR is a mess why don't you fix it?" Kagome hands Miroku a mirror and hair brush.

"Ok." Miroku takes the brush and starts brushing his hair. He looks in the mirror and… "AHHHH!!!!!!! MY FACE!!" Sango, Shippo, and Kagome laughed at Miroku. He ran to the river and started scrubing his face with water. He looked at his reflection in the water and all was good….no more marker. "I demand to know who did that to me!" he shouted.

Everyone stayed quiet and didn't answer…

MEANWHILE

"Jaken, I have decided to give you another chance….under one condition." A deep voice said.

"Who are you?…..am I dead?! Are you the Devil?! A God no!" Jaken cried in fear.

"Hey don't say my name like that! It's very rude." All of the sudden a bright light shinned and Jaken realized he was on a cloud. Jaken looked up and saw a figure wearing white robes, had white hair, and a beard. He seemed so pure.

"Your…God? Wow I thought you were a fake...If any god were real I would think it was the Buhdah but I guess not….so whats this one condition?"

"I really haven't figured that out yet…but while I think go take a vacation." All of the sudden golden gates appeared behind God and they opened for Jaken to enter. Jaken ran through the gates and realized he was in heaven!

"_What did I do to deserve this! It's so beautiful and white…wait a minute everything is white…hey a fountain!! Oo look at all dem pretty ladies!" _Jaken thought. He saw lots of lovely ladies in the fountain wearing white bathing suits and had long snow white hair, but then he realized they had wings…they were angels. Jaken ran into the fountain and one of the angel's picked him up.

"Oh!! Isn't he adorable!" The angel said. Jaken started blushing.

"Oh what a cute little toad! Can I keep him?" The other angel said. Jaken started turning really red.

"Ladies…You can share." Jaken teased….just trying to sound cute, but doing a bad job at it. God looked back at Jaken and smiled.

MEANWHILE

"Hey where are you taking me?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru had put a blindfold on her and said were going somewhere you never been to.

"For the last time I'm not gonna tell you until we get there."

5 minutes later….

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

Little did Rin know that they wear heading to a castle,but not just any castle, it was Sesshomaru's castle! He was the Lord of the Western Lands and he owned a big piece of realestate. When they had gotten their Sesshomaru removed her blind fold. Rins eyes lit up.

"Do you know where we are, Rin?"

"The most beautiful place in Japan…"

"My castle…since I am Lord of the Western Lands."

"Oh my it's beautiful!" The castle looking as if it sparkled since Sesshomaru makes the demon maids clean the outside four times a day since he hates filth. The castle was purple and gold. It just seemed to be such a beautiful color combination….it made the castle stand out and seem so very proud.

"C'mon lets go in." Sesshomaru said. Rin followed him inside.

"_Everything is so beautiful," _Rin thought, _"Carpeting made of silk, vases, tapestries…it's just so….over….whelming."_

Rin passed out from the "overwhelming castle".

MEANWHILE

Miroku had calmed down from the whole marker face thing and was talking with Inuyasha….well more like betting.

"So how long do you think this marriage is going to last?" Miroku asked.

"Hmm….are we betting here? If so I bet 1 year. If I win you have to……let Sango and Shippo draw all over you with marker and walk around the village and make sure everyone sees you. And you will have to go up to five random people and ask 'is there something on my face?'" Inuyasha said.

"Interesting bet. I bet 2 years and if I win you have to walk around the village in a dress and flirt with all the guys. Whoever is closest wins."

"You got yourself a bet Miroku! It's on! From the day of the wedding we count the days! I'll win this bet and you'll be sorry." Inuaysha seemed very sure of himself.

"We'll see Inuyasha…We'll see."

MEANWHILE

"Umm Kagome….did you bring the those things?" Sango asked.

"Yup. Brought a whole box of 'em just for you. Did you get your period?" Kagome asked.

"Ya….I'm getting cramps…really bad." Kagome hands Sango a bottle of advil and a tampon. "Thank you."

"No problem." Sango goes into the little empty room and closes the door.

MEANWHILE

God was thinking of what he was going to do with Jaken.

"_What am I going to do? I promise too much….you know he can be reborn again…but look completely different! Maybe not completely different…just slightly similar…but who…who will be his parents?" _God thought. All of the sudden Jesus interrupted his thoughts.

"Father, are you still thinking about what you are going do with that ugly toad?" Jesus asked.

"Hey stop that I created him and he looks like that for a reason!"

"Ya you did it because you were bored….oh well. But I have an idea. He shalls be reborn again….these two shall be his parents." Jesus opens up the clouds and an image of soon to be newly weds appeared.

"Oh that's that engaged couple….You really think they would be good parents for him?"

"Yes and maybe you can make him better looking this time.." Jesus complained.

"Actually yes….hey wait a minute why do you have to be like that?! Always complaining about my creations. And you know I truly hate Satan for putting this curse on me….making me suffer. He turned you into a teenage bratt!!" God shouted at his son.

"Fine be like that!" Jesus turns his head the other way with an attitude. God just ignored him and went back to thinking.

MEANWHILE

"Ok! I got something!" Kagome shouted. Everybody was inside because it was getting dark outside. It was very quiet and boring so Kagome was trying to liven things up a bit.

"Ok this is a your momma joke….no offence to anyone," Everyone nodded "Your momma so dumb she went to the super bowl and bought a spoon!" No one laughed.

"I don't get it." Shippo said.

"Oops….I forgot you guys don't know anything about football…wait I got another….your momma so fat that when she was laying on the ground..I tried not to laugh but the ground was cracking up." Still nobody laughed.

"I still don't get it." Shippo said.

"Geez tough crowd…..we'll I guess we'll have to find something else to do…."

MEANWHILE

Sesshomaru had brought Rin into her room in the castle and placed her on her bed. Her room was the most beautiful of all. Sesshomaru had arranged for her room to be made three days before they came. His demon maids did a pretty good job. The bed was huge and had pink pillows and sheets. The walls were a light purple, there was a dream catcher above the bed so Rin wouldn't have any bad dreams, and the curtains on the windows had purple and pink striped….and were made of the finest silk. Rin had woken up, rubbed her eyes,

"Oh I see you awake…." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes….hey what's that red mark on your face?" Rin asked.

"No need to worry about that it was just an accident and if it wasn't you wouldn't have asked."

"Huh? You mean I did it?….oh…and that's the second time I did that to someone. I'm sorry." Rin said. She rubbed his cheek on the red spot.

MEANWHILE

By 12' o clock Kagome ran out of stupid jokes that nobody laughed at. Everybody just passed out from bordom all in the same room. Kagome woke up and started sleep walking. Miroku woke up and rubbed Sango's butt. Kagome punched him and he was knocked out. Eventually Kagome feel asleep too.

MEANWHILE

Rin was in Sesshomaru's room with the door locked. Sesshomaru had Rin on the bed naked. He had his pants on but not his shirt. Sesshomaru was kissing Rin's neck and playing with her nipples. Rin was enjoying this so much…it just felt so good!

MEANWHILE

"Jaken come here please." God said in a deep serious voice.

"Yes…what is it?" Jaken asked.

"Do you know these two people?" The clouds opened and he saw Sesshomaru and Rin…in bed. Jaken was in shock.

"Oh my…"

"Goodness!" God interrupted before he could say 'God'.

"You know this is so disgraceful of him! I cannot believe this…he stooped so low! This is so disgusting…but I can't stop looking." A bag of popcorn magicly appeared and Jaken sat down watched.

"We'll umm ok. They will be your new parents. Your going to be born again!"

"What?! You mean I'm leaving so soon?!" Jaken shouted.

"We'll I'm God and only I know for sure but I'm not telling you." God made Jaken very nervous and upset that he was gonna leave the beautiful angels in most likely less than five minutes. He was walking around in circles talking to himself. God just smiled.

MEANWHILE

Sesshomaru's yokai was driving him insane. He tried to controll himself but he no longer could. Sesshomaru's eyes turned red as he untied his pants. Rin had gotted a flash back and became frightened.

"Stop! Please stop! Stop!" Rin shouted as she jumped up. Sesshomaru's eyes went back to normal as he gained his control back.

"What's wrong Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Remember that dream…I didn't tell you the whole story."

MEANWHILE

"Oh this is such a weird turn of events!" Jaken explained with his eyes glued to the clouds.

"Speaking of weird turn of events," God closed the clouds, "I think it's time we give them some privacy."

"Oh…ok." Jaken said sadly.

MEANWHILE

"After the theives stole everything…one of them heard a noise…it was me crying. They searched everywhere until one of them found me…," Rin said in a calm voice but then started crying, "They all took turns with me…I was awake the whole time…..afterwards they just left me." Sesshomaru held Rin in his arms. He felt so guilty for scaring her but he didn't even know.

"I'm sorry Rin…..that's the reason when I first met you you were so tramatized….that you couldn't even talk." Sesshomaru said wishing he could do something to help her.

"_That's so sick! How old was she then….4..5? Why can't men control themselves? Makes me sick!"_ he thought.

"You don't have to be sorry….I'll get over it someday." Rin got of bed, put her clothes on and walked back to her room…leaving Sesshomaru all alone to think.

10 O' CLOCK IN THE MORNING

"GOOD MORNING!!" Shippo shouted and woke everyone.

"Hey what's the big idea?! Waking everybody up like that!" The grouchy Inuyasha yelled at Shippo.

"Umm…It's 10 o' clock."

"So?"

"We were supposed to leave at 7.…don't we have to prepare for the wedding…and look for Naraku?"

"OH SHIT!" Everyone shouted. Kagome grabbed her book bag and ran out the door. Everyone else followed.

They left the village and started heading to Kaede's village. On the way there the noticed people were pointing and laughing. Inuyasha yelled at all of them.

"What are you looking at?! Yeah you!" They just ignored him.

"Hey I think I know why they were laughing," Kagome said, "We're still in our pjs…." Everyone started laughing.

"Oh hell! That was pretty dumb." Inuyasha said with smile on his face. When they arrived at the village they quickly ran into Kaede's hut.

"Hey Kaede! Don't mind us but we need help with a wedding ceremony." Kagome said.

"Who's getting married?" Kaede asked.

"Sesshomaru and Rin." Kagome replied.

"Isn't she too young for him?"

"Not any more….let me tell you ever since we left her about a month ago….everything was very…awkward. It's kind of getting back to normal now…no raccoons…no killing…yup seems pretty normal," Kagome said replaying everything that had happened in her mind, "So I'm gonna go back to my time and some some decorations."

"Ok then. Hurry back," Kagome left, "Hey….when is the wedding anyway?"

"Two days." Miroku replied.

"Oh we have time. I guess I should go to the flower garden to make a boquet for the bride." Kaede walked out of the hut.

"Well I'm gonna go outside and brush Kiara to get her ready for the wedding." Sango said as she walked outside. Kiara and Shippo followed.

"Geez! It's like everyone is leaving us….what are we supposed to do?" Inuyasha complained.

"Why don't we work on that bet?" Miroku asked.

"Sounds like a good idea."

MEANWHILE

Rin was sitting in her room on the bed. She had just eaten breakfast but not a word from Sesshomaru. She was wearing a dark blue kimono with silver roses on it. Sesshomaru had it made specially for her.

"_Is he mad at me? If he isn't why isn't he talking to me? So confusing…I should go talk to Kagome about this!" _Rin went to Kaede's village and didn't see Kagome anywhere.

She walked up to Sango who was brushing Kiara and asked "Where's Kagome?"

"She went to go get stuff for the wedding. Hey pretty Kimono. Can I try it on?" Sango replied.

"Maybe later I've got to talk to Kagome."

"About what? You can talk to me about anything. And besides Kagome might end up saying something that will make you kill her again. Oh speak of the devil and the devil appears! There she is!"

"Hey Sango! Rin what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Something happened…and I don't know what happening or what to do."

"Come…lets go to the hut. Sango you can come too Shippo stay."

'Why?" Shippo ask like little kid.

"Because your too little." Kagome replied.

"Oh man!" The girls walked back to the hut to find Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Get out." Kagome demanded.

"Why should we?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because we have to talk with Rin…alone…"

"Oh….ok." Inuyasha and Miroku were about to leave when Kagome said

"And if we catch you to listening you won't be able to walk…ever…again" They nodded and left.

"Ok…" Rin took a deep breathe and told them the whole story. "And know I think he's mad at me!"

"Don't worry he loves you. He wouldn't care about stuff like that….and I know you will get over it." Kagome said trying to make her feel better.

"And if it bothered him that much that he can't sleep with you he's just a worthless piece of shit, but he isn't a worthless piece of shit because I'm pretty sure he loves you." Sango said.

"Ouch…my head hurts!" Rin said. She was so confused…two completely different answers.

"Here take one of these." Kagome gives rin an asprin(hallucinogen because she still didn't realize that it wasn't asprin)

"What do I do with it?" Rin asked holding the pill in her hand.

"You swallow it with water." Kagome gives her a water bottle. Rin swallows the pill.

"Oh those are those happy pills right, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Asprin Sango not happy pills." Kagome replied.

"Well they made me happy…can I take one?"

"Sure." Sango takes a pill. Kagome feels left out so she takes one too. Within five minutes all the girls were laughing like idiots and seeing things.

MEANWHILE

Sesshomaru walked into Rin's room to find that Rin was not there. He followed her scent to Kaede's Village. There he found Miroku and Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru.

"I'm looking for Rin."

"She's with Kagome and Sango….they're 'talking' and they needed to be 'alone'."

"Oh…"

"You should leave them alone. Girls always do stuff like this if we interrupt now they'll think we were eaz dropping." Miroku said.

"Ok….so when should we go get them?"

"It's been about an hour…maybe 5 minutes…"

"Ok that's not so bad."

5 MINUTES LATER

"Ok it's time." Miroku said as they walked to the hut. They heard lots of laughter.

"See they're having a good time….you should go first Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders and walked in.

"Hey ladies….hi Rin."Sesshomaru said.

"Hey Inuyasha!" They girls said.

"What?!"

"Oh Inuyasha!," Kagome grabs onto Sesshomaru, " I love you so much!"

"They make a cute couple don't they Sango?" Rin asked.

"Yeah…you and Sesshomaru are really cute together too."

"I'M SESSHOMARU!" Sesshomaru shouted as he was getting frustrated.

"Inuyasha…silly half breed….don't pretend to be your brother because he's ten times better looking than you." Sesshomaru just shook his head in disbelief that this was happening. All of the girls were hallucinating that a little kitten walked into the hut.

"Ooh what a cute little kitten!" Sango exclaimed.

"We should keep it as a pet!" Kagome said.

"What kitten?" Sesshomaru asked….very confused.

"Right there!" Rin pointed.

"I don't see anything." All of the sudden the kitten turns into an ugly demon cat and starts hissing.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" The girls screamed.

"What now??" Sesshomaru asked.

"Inuyasha save me from the scary cat!" Kagome shouted.

"I'm not Inuyasha….wait a minute…." Sesshomaru spots the bottle of hallucinogen. He walks past the screaming girls, talks the bottle and walks out.

OUTSIDE

"What happened," Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru, "They only thing I heard was screaming and shouting," Sesshomaru tossed the bottle of pills to Inuyasha, "Aren't these Kagome's aspirins?"

"Read the bottle moron! It says hallucinogen." Sesshomaru replied.

"So…what does that mean?"

"We'll it has something to do with hallucinating because those girls were seeing things!"

"Oh that's been happening with Kagome a lot too….I wonder what they see when they take these pills.."

"Kittens that turn into demon cats….I was you for a couple minutes."

"Maybe we should test the pills on someone…you know time how long it takes for them to start hallucinating…when it stops etc," Miroku suggested. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at Miroku. "Why are you looking at me like that…."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Inuyasha asks Sesshomaru.

"Yup." Sesshomaru replies. Sesshomaru grabs Miroku and holds him down while Inuyasha forces him to swallow the pill.

"Ok Miroku heres the deal….when you start hallucinating tell us what you see…everything." Inuyasha said.

"Ok."

1 HOUR LATER

"Still nothing?" Inuyasha asked Miroku impatiently.

"Nope." Miroku replied.

"Maybe it doesn't work on guys." Sesshomaru guessed. They just shrugged their shoulders. Five minutes later Miroku finally starts hallucinating but he thinks it's real.

"Demon!!!" Miroku screamed. He opened the wind tunnel and starting sucking in everything….rocks,wood, dirt, a house, and Sesshomaru's shirt.

"What are you doing?!" Sesshomaru shouted at Miroku.

"There's a demon! It's just so tuff!!" The girls come running out of the hut.

"What the fuck are you doing you morons?!" Rin shouted.

"What are you girls doing with hallucinogen?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What the fuck is hallucinogen?!" Kagome screamed.

"Fucking pills that make you see things! Not asprin! I mean look at him…do you see any damn demon?!"

"I almost got it Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted. All of the sudden Miroku sucks in the whole bottle of hallucinogen.

"NOO!!!" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha yelled at the top of their lungs.

"Demons everywhere! They're multiplying!" Miroku shouted.

"_Think Inuyasha think….brain blast!"_ Inuyasha thought.

"Miroku stop the demons are poisonus! If you suck in anymore your going to die!" Inuyasha tells Miroku.

"OH SHIT!" Miroku closes the wind tunnel and Sango hits him on the head ten times with her hiraikotsu. Miroku hits the ground knocked out with lumps all over his head.

"Phew! Glad that's over."Inuyasha said.

"Did anyone get hurt?" Kagome asked.

"Not really….he sucked up that abonded house….and Sesshomaru's shirt….he might be a little sore when he wakes up but ya it's all good." Inuyasha said. All of the sudden a passes by Inuyasha.

"Hi Kagome!" said Koga.

Before Kagome could answer Inuyasha went to attack him but missed and Koga kicked him in the face leaving a mark. Then he punched him and knocked him out.

"Geez that didn't work out too well….Hi Koga!" Kagome said.

"What happened here? Didn't there used to be a house over there? And what happened to the monk?"

"Don't worry about it no one was hurt." All of the sudden a storm blew in and it started to rain. Everyone ran in the hut but they forgot one thing…Miroku.

INSIDE THE HUT

"I can't help but think that we forgot something." said Sango.

Then Kagome said "Don't worry your little head off Sango we didn't forget anything." Then Kaede, Shippo and Kiara come in the hut. They just came from the flower field with a bunch of beautiful flowers for the wedding. Flowers of all sorts…daffodils, daisies, purple lilies, cherry blosoms, white roses, and some red ones too.

"Wow they're beautiful!" All the girls exclaimed.

Then Lady Kaede says "Don't tuch or they'll die we gotta make sure that these flowers last until the wedding."

"Oh wow….these flowers are for the wedding…thank you Lady Kaede!" Rin said happily.

"You welcome young one." Kaede replied. She places the flowers in a dark corner where the sun couldn't dry them out.

LATER...

Everybody had gotten all comfy while they waited for the rain to stop. Kiara and Shippo had falled asleep side by side. Kaede made some tea and was sitting in her rocking chair. Sesshomaru and Rin cuddled by the fireplace and so did Inuyasha and Kagome. Koga was getting very jealous so he just sat in the corner all by himself. Sango was sitting on the floor alone. Finally she realized Miroku was missing. She ran outside to find Miroku on the ground covered in mud. She dragged him inside.

"What happened to him?" said Inuyasha.

"We left him outside in the rain…I knew we were forgetting something! We should just leave him by the fireplace to dry off." Sango puts the knocked out Miroku by the fire and sits next to him. Eventually everyone had falled asleep….except Sango. She stayed up and waited for Miroku to wake up so she could apologize for hitting him so hard.

"_Look at him sleep….he's so damn cute even if he's covered in mud. I wish he wasn't such a pervert. If he would stop_ _he would be the person I wanna spend the rest of my life…" _Sango thought. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat…it was steady. She planted a goodnight kiss on his right cheek and felt something rubbing her back.

"Hi Sango…" whispered Miroku trying not to wake everyone else.

"Hey….I'm sorry I hit you like that.." she whispered.

"Don't worry about it….I was out of control you had to stop me."

"Miroku…I think you should go take a bath too…your covered in mud."

MEANWHILE

"Oh really? They're getting married," said a creepy voice, "That's so sweet…but I wasn't invited…so I guess there is only one thing I could do." Naraku was just informed about Rin and Sesshomaru's marriage from Kohaku.

"And what would that one thing be?" Kohaku asked.

"We are going to crash the wedding."

"Crash the wedding?"

"Yes…as in destroy things…be a distraction…just ruin it! Muahahaha!!"

THE DAY OF THE WEDDING

Rin was wearing a beautiful pure white kimono the Sesshomaru had specially made for her. Sango wore a red and pink kimono with bird designs on it. Kagome had brought a black and gold dress with flower petal detail from her time. Sango wore sandals with her kimono while Kagome wore black high heels. Kagome also brought Rin white heels that she could barely walk in.

Kagome had brought hair styling stuff from her time and was doing Rin and Sango's hair. She tied Rins hair up and used a curling iron to curl the hair in the pony tail.

Kagome sprayed hair spray to make it stay. Sango had her hair up in a bun and her bangs curled. Kagome's mom curled her hair for her. Rin was deep in thought.

"_Finally I'm getting married. Happily ever after….just like a fairy tale. And like always my father will give me….hey wait a minute I don't have a father. THEN WHO'S GOING TO GIVE ME AWAY?!"_

"I have nobody to give me away!" Rin shouted out of nowhere.

"Huh?" said Kagome and Sango.

"You know…like in the wedding your father give you away..I don't have a father! Who is supposed to give me away?"

"Inuyasha could do it…." said Kagome

"Your kidding me! Not him. I know…Jaken! Wait a minute! He disappeared long ago…I wonder what happened to him….."

MEANWHILE

"You mean if I wouldn't have died I could have walked Rin down the isle! Man I wish I didn't die…" said Jaken.

"Well you wouldn't have died if you wouldn't have fallen asleep that day….actually none of this would have happened…" said God.

"What?!" shouted Jaken.

"Exactly."

MEANWHILE

"My demon friends, go forth and cause chaos! Ruin everything…." And the monkeys ran off.

THE WEDDING

Rin had decided to let Inuyasha walk her down the isle since there was no one else. Inuyasha was actually a gentleman about it and didn't complain at all. First to walk down the isle was the flower girl and ring bearer(Shippo and Kiara). Then finally it was Inuyasha and Rin's turn. They started to walk down the isle and Sesshomaru started crying.

When they gotten to the middle the sky turned black. Demon monkeys started falling from the skies and throwing shit at everyone. The girls started running around in circles like idiots and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha used their sword and quickly ended their pitiful lives. They continued with the ceremony and Rin and Sesshomaru said their I do's.

Then Miroku asked "Does anyone see a reason that these two should not be married?"

"I object! Rin is my woman!" shouted a jealous Kohaku.

Then Sango walks up to him and says "Kohaku, sweetie…you know your too young for her right?"

"But she is mine! I loved her since the day I met her….you just don't understand. I know there must be a to reverway se this age thing so that we could grow old together….Rin I love you!"

"Kohaku I'm sorry but my heart is with Sesshomaru and it always was…even when I was a little girl I thought he was gorgous…and he still is," Rin said, "Besides there is someone else who loves you and is very upset that you are after me…"

"Who?"

"Kanna."

"Well…shes ok…but your HOT. I guess I have to move on. I take the object back so let the wedding continue." So the wedding continued.

"You may kiss the bride." says Miroku and Sesshomaru grabs Rin and gives her the sexiest kiss ever. He picks her up bridal style and everyone claps. Then they head back to Kaede's to PARTY!! But before they do that Rin has to throw the boquet. She stood a couple feet away from the girls and tossed the flowers. Kagome caught the flowers but dropped them like a clutz and Sango grabbed them. Then Kiara snatched the flowers out of her hands and acted all proud.

At Kaede's Kagome brought a boom box that runs on batteries. Sango had put some slow dance music the Kagome put a cd in and it started to play.

"Okay Check it, Check it, Check it out

It's Santana again Steppin, Steppin, Steppin out

One of them Brand new big boy toys

I do big boy things I make big boy noise cuz…

I know what girls want I know what they like

They wanna stay up and party all night"_ Run it-Chris Brown_

Then the drunk Miroku goes in the middle of the room and starts dancing like a retarded idiot.

IN THE KITCHEN

Kaede was cooking dinner. She had ten pots of food boiling. She turned around to look for a spice and Naraku appeared and sprinkled something on the dumplings and soup. Then Kaede turned around and he used his demon speed to go behind her and replace the curry…..with something else. Then he left.

BACK TO THE PARTY

Everyone was on the dance floor when Koga stopped by with Ayame.

"Hey guys. Just dropped by to say hi and good luck to the newly weds." said Koga.

"Hey Ayame's here. I thought you were dead." says Kagome.

"Nope I'm alive. Thanks to my hunny-bunny Koga!" Ayame hugs Koga. Koga flinches.

"Oh sweety-pie twitch I love you so much twitch"

"Hey I think somethings wrong with Koga.." says Sango.

"Nope I'm fine twitch don't worry about me."

"Come in, stay for a while were are going to eat pretty soon." So they come in and sit down. Kaede set the table and placed the food. Everyone sat down and started eating. Inuyasha of course was eating like a pig and Kagome kicked him.

"Stop that!" Kagome whispered.

"Stop what?!" Inuyasha said in a loud voice.

"Why can't you eat nice like Koga and Sesshomaru?!" Kagome shouted. Koga smiles proudly because Kagome noticed him. Ayame pinches him.

"Because I'm not a sisi/suck-up that eats wit a napkin on my lap! Dammit all I'm a man!"

Koga and Sesshomaru jump out of their chairs ready to beat the crap out of him but Rin and Ayame hold them. Kagome gets up and slaps him. Inuyasha and Kagome start yelling at each other until Miroku and Sango separate them. So dinner went on. Ayame put her head on Koga's shoulder and started cuddling with him.

"_Damn why did I stupidly bring her. It might make Kagome jealous but I can't take anymore of this…It's making me sick to my stomach!" _he thought.

All of the sudden Koga started throwing up….on Ayame! She screamed and started wipping off her kimono.

"Damn…what just happened?" Koga barely managed to say. Then Miroku and Sango start throwing up.

"What the fuck?! Kaede are you trying to kill us?" yelled Inuyasha. Then Kagome started throwing up and Inuyasha and Koga ran to her side.

"I really don't know what happened…I used the same recipe as always. Let me go check in the kitchen," Kaede went through her herbs and spices to find food poisoning where the curry normally is. Then she walked out and said, "Someone replaced the curry with food poisoning! I wonder who could have done this." By this time everyone threw up everything that they ate and more except Kaede because she never eats anything she makes when she cooks for guests.. Evil laughter could be heard.

"Damn Naraku!" says a pissed off Sesshomaru. Everyone was now weakened and couldn't even move because their stomachs hurt so badly. Kaede gets out her healing herb, checks them twice and makes tea for everyone. It made them feel better but they were still sick. Everyone eventually became relaxed and fell asleep.

MORNING

Rin was the first to wake up. She started poking Sesshomaru, he woke up, got on top of her and started tickling her. Her loud laughter woke everyone else up.

"Good morning!" shouts Shippo.

"Well I guess it's time we'll be leaving." said Rin.

"Us too." said Ayame.

"Ok goodbye." says Kagome.

"Hey Miroku…remember that bet?" Inuyasha whispered to Miroku.

"Yup."

1 MONTH LATER

Inuyasha was walking through Kaede's village…bored and in another fight with Kagome. He looks to his left and sees Rin with a big round belly and Sesshomaru guarding her. They were walking towards the hut. He knew…..he had lost the bet. Everyone was shouting and cheering "Congradulations!" they said while Inuyasha hid in a tree crying.

2 YEARS LATER

Time has finally taken its toll. Everyone has grown up and become more mature. Miroku proposed to Sango and they are happily married. Inuyasha has been carrying around an engagement ring for the past 2 months but was too scared to propose. One day Miroku walked up to Inuyasha and started talking.

"Hey Inuyasha remember that bet?" he asked.

"What bet?" Inuyasha says.

"Remember that bet….about the marriage. It's been two hole long years…"

"Shit!" Kagome also became apart of this by making Miroku's win more enjoyable. She gave him a pink mini dress, pink pumps, and fake boobs for Inuyasha to wear. Once Inuyasha was fully dressed and ready to flirt he was ultimately pissed.

"Go on girly! Go and get sum guys!" Miroku teased.

"Here drink this." Kagome hands Inuyasha a cup of sake. He swallows the whole thing and smashes the cup. Then he runs out the door. Kagome got everyone else outside so they could watch. Inuyasha first victim was a young guy in his 20's…single. He was working on the plant patch by his house.

"Hi." Inuyasha approaches the man.

"Hey." the young man says looking up and down at Inuyasha.

"You seem to be working pretty hard…let me wipe your face." Inuyasha took out a white cloth, start wiping his face and was slightly rubbing his fake chest against him.

"Can we have dinner sometime? You're a very nice girl." asks the man.

"I'll think about it." Inuyasha blows a kiss and walks away. Then he approaches his next victim.

"Hi handsome." says Inuyasha.

"Hello." says the man. Inuyasha does the same thing he did to the other guy but this time things were different. He had a wife. She comes out of the near by house and see's whats happening. In a split second Inuyasha is running for his life.

"YOU STUPID WHORE! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND!!!!!!!!" the wife yelled.

"_Dam how does Kagome walk let alone run in these dam things"_ Inuyasha thought.

MEANWHILE

"How could you not think he looks like Jaken?! I mean c'mon he looks so much like him." Rin says to Sesshomaru talking about their two year old son.

"He doesn't and that's final."

"Umm….you must be blind….our son is green! How could you not think he looks like Jaken?"

"So he looks kinda interracial that doesn't make him Jaken."

BACK TO INUYASHA

Inuyasha had gotten beaten up by at least ten women living in the village. He was black and blue all over! Kagome gave him an ice pack and asked him how he learned to flirt like that. He told her it was from watching her. Before she could say anything Inuyasha pulled out the ring.

"Will you marry me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes! I will marry you." And thus we could say everyone lived happily ever after…….

**The End! OR IS IT?**


End file.
